El lamento de sparx
by Npaz
Summary: La guerra contra el rey esqueleto ha terminado, todos son felices en Shuggazoom, todos menos Sparx que ya no actúa igual que siempre desde que la guerra termino... a sus amigos se les ocurrió una idea, pero no salió como ellos pensaban por culpa de un accidente inesperado, volverá Sparx a ser el de antes? lean la historia para saberlo. AVISO: es una historia que contiene SPOVA.
1. capítulo 1

**Esta historia comienza cuando la guerra contra los no muertos llego a su final, espero que os guste, si os gusta procurare hacer más, porque esta serie me encanto, tiene de todo, humor, romance, batallas…**

Capítulo 1

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que la guerra contra el rey esqueleto había terminado en victoria para nuestros héroes, la gente de Shuggazoom estaba por fin a salvo de los no muertos y eran felices, aunque la guerra causo grabes destrozos en la Ciudad.

La híper fuerza decidió hacer turnos para ayudar a arreglar la Ciudad lo antes posible y que todo vuelva a la normalidad: Chiro y Antauri se encargabas de ayudaban a la gente, Otto y Gibson arreglaban el súper robot, y Sparx y nova arreglaban los destrozos en la Ciudad.

Sparx y nova estaban arreglando un edificio k estaba bastante destrozado, mientras nova iba arreglando el edificio iba echando una ojeada a Sparx sin que él se diera cuenta, nova estaba bastante preocupada por él, le notaba muy distante, no coqueteaba con ella y prácticamente no comía desde que acabo la guerra, no sabía que podía hacer ella para ayudar a su amigo.

**Varias horas más tarde… **

Llego la noche y fueron todos al súper robot que Otto y Gibson ya habían acabado de arreglar y aprovechando de que estaban a cargo del robot decidieron hacer la cena también, cuando se sentaron todos para cenar vieron que faltaba Sparx.

(Todos sentados en la mesa menos Sparx)

Otto: COMIDA COMIDA COMIDA! TENGO MUCHA HAMBREEE!

Gibson: tranquilízate k luego te emocionas mucho y acabas por no dejar nada a nadie

Otto: jooo

(Todos se rieron de lo sucedido)

Gibson: por cierto… alguien sabe dónde está Sparx

Chiro: yo le vi entrar en su habitación, se le veía algo deprimido.

Antauri: …como siga así acabara enfermando de gravedad

Gibson: no sé qué le pasa últimamente, quise hacerle unas pruebas en el laboratorio, pero se negó

Nova: (se levanta de la mesa) iré a ver si puedo hablar con él.

Nova cogió el plato de la cena de Sparx y subió por su tubo de color amarillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sparx.

Nova: (pico a la puerta) Sparx… estas hay…

Sparx: (silencio)

Nova: va ábreme, sé que estas hay dentro, te e traído tu cena

Sparx: nova por favor… vete

Nova: no me iré hasta ver que has cenado, así que abre la puerta o la tiro, me conoces y sabes k soy capaz de hacerlo

Sparx: (silencio)

Nova: cuando llegue a 1 tirare la puerta, tú mismo

Sparx: (silencio)

Nova: 3… 2…

De repente la puerta se abrió un poco y nova consiguió entrar. Al entrar vio k la habitación estaba a oscuras, la única luz que entraba era de la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana de la habitación.

Nova vio a Sparx tumbado y tapado en la cama y con la manta hasta la cabeza, nova fue y se sentó en la cama al lado suyo con el plato de comida.

Nova: Sparx… que te pasa últimamente… desde que acabo la guerra estas muy deprimido y no comes nada… cuando en realidad deberías de estar contento porque hemos destruido al rey esqueleto de una vez por todas

Sparx: no me pasa nada nova, quiero estar solo… por favor vete

Nova: … mira, si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas, pero vas a comer te guste o no, así que si quieres que te deje tranquilo ya puedes empezar a comer.

Sparx: (sonidos de llanto) nova… vete ya… por favor

Nova juraría que Sparx estaba llorando, pero como Sparx tenía la cara tapada por la manta no le podía ver y nova no quería empeorar más las cosas, decidió dejarle la comida en la habitación e irse.

Nova: bueno, te dejo la cena encima de la mesa para que te la comas, cuando decidas contarme que te sucede ven a verme por favor

Sparx: (silencio)

Nova: buenas noches Sparx

Sparx: buenas noches Nova

Nova salió de la habitación y bajo otra vez a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo que le preguntaron por Sparx.

Antauri: nova, que tal, como te ha ido con Sparx?

Nova: (mirando al suelo) he intentado hablar con él, pero ha sido inútil… intente que comiera pero no pude… le he dejado la comida en su mesa

(Todos agacharon la cabeza con tristeza).

Otto: que podemos hacer para que nos cuente que le sucede?

Gibson: ojala tuviera la respuesta a esa pregunta Otto.

Chiro: SE ME ACAVA DE OCURRIR UNA IDEA!

(Todos le miraron sorprendidos)

Antauri: que idea es esa Chiro?

Chiro: lo mejor será cambiar un poco de aires aunque solo sea una semana, el súper robot ya está arreglado y la ciudad ya está casi terminada… y como el rey esqueleto ya está muerto para siempre no hay ningún peligro en escaparnos unos días, será bueno para Sparx y para nosotros.

Nova: es una estupenda idea Chiro!

Otto: SIIIII VACACIONES!

Gibson: y donde podríamos ir?

Otto: A UN PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES!

Gibson: no Otto, para Sparx sería mejor un sitio más tranquilo, fuera del planeta Shuggazoom.

Antauri: Mmm… hay un planeta cercano al nuestro que está prácticamente desierto, se compone mayormente de agua el único problema que hay es que cuando se hace de noche las temperaturas de ese planeta alcanzas temperaturas de 10 bajo cero pero no creo que sea un problema, porque por la noche estaremos dentro del súper robot y no nos afectara en absoluto.

(a todos les pareció buena idea)

Nova: si ponemos el piloto automático podremos estar hay mañana por la mañana.

Gibson: bien pensado nova, Antauri, necesito en nombre del planeta para que nos lleve

Antauri: el planeta se llama Aurora

Gibson: (poniendo las dadas en el súper robot) bien, listo, mañana a las 10:00 estaremos hay

Antauri: bien, será mejor que nos acostemos ya

Continuara…


	2. capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

**(Las 9:30 de la mañana)**

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, todo el equipo estaba profundamente dormido, todos menos nova que estaba acostada en su habitación sin poder pegar ojo de la preocupación que tenía sobre sparx, ella nunca pensó que sería capaz de decir esto pero ella echaba de menos que sparx coqueteara con ella, se le hacia extraño que ya ni siquiera hablara con ella, bueno, ni con ella ni con nadie del equipo.

Nova decidió ir a la cocía a por un vaso de leche para relajarse y poder dormir un poco antes de llegar al planeta Aurora, y al salir de su habitación e ir por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina paso por delante de la habitación de sparx y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y acabó por echar un vistazo para ver si estaba durmiendo pero resulta que sparx no estaba en su habitación y el plato que le dejo ayer de la cena ni lo toco.

Nova: (se preguntó así misma) donde puede estar, aún es muy temprano?

Nova, preocupada por sparx, miro por todos los rincones del súper robot: la sala de mandos, el laboratorio de Gibson, el taller de Otto, la cabeza del súper robot… pero sin éxito y nova cada vez estaba más y más preocupada, cuando se le ocurrió un sitio donde no miro… el puño cohete de sparx.

Nova fue a la sala de mandos y activo las cámaras que conectabas con todas las partes del súper robot y efectivamente, sparx estaba ahí, en su puño cohete, nova hizo un sonido de alivio al saber dónde estaba y que no le había pasado nada malo, pero nova se fijó que sparx tenía cara pensativa y tristeza a la vez y temblaba de frio por la falta de alimentos.

Nova decidió ir con el aun que ella sabía que lo que él quería era estar solo ella no lo iba a permitir, nova regrese a su habitación cogió la manta de su cama y un par de manzanas de la nevera y se metió en su tubo para entrar dentro del puño cohete con Sparx.

(Dentro del puño cohete)

Nova: (con voz suave) buenos días Sparx

Sparx: (pego un pequeño bote y se sorprendido de la presencia de nova) hola… nova... buenos días, que haces aquí?

Nova: no podía dormir y me levante para beber un poco de leche y por el camino vi que no estabas en tu habitación y supuse que estabas aquí.

Sparx: jaja suponías bien… y esa manta que llevas? Te hiciste pis en la cama mientras dormías y la pretendes esconder sin que nadie se dé cuenta?

Nova: ja, ja, ja que risa gracioso (lo dijo con ironía, pero en el fondo se alegró un poco de que se metiera con ella)

Sparx: jajaja va nova, no te enfades, que solo me estaba metiendo con tigo.

Nova: vi que tenías frio y te la he traído… me puedo sentar a tu lado y nos tapamos?

Sparx: (se sonrojo un poco) si… no…esto, como quieras.

(Nova se sentó a su lado y le dio un poco de su manta para que se tapara)

Sparx: (tartamudeando un poco) g-gracias por l-la manta nova

Nova: de nada

Sparx: por cierto nova, sabes dónde vamos?, vi que el robot tiene el piloto automático

Nova: vamos a un planeta llamado Aurora, Antauri dice que es un planeta tranquilo y solitario, nos pareció buena idea ir. Después de todo no hemos parado de luchar contra el rey esqueleto, nos merecemos descansar un poco también, no crees?

Sparx: (mirando al suelo otra vez con cara pensativa y triste al nombrar rey esqueleto) si… supongo que si…

Nova: sparx… te pasa algo…

Sparx: no tranquila, estoy bien

Nova savia perfectamente que era mentira que sparx estaba bien.

Nova: Sparx… quieres una manzana? Vi que no comiste la cena de ayer, debes de tener hambre.

Sparx: gracias nova, pero no quiero

Nova: va Sparx tienes que comer algo

Sparx: que no nova, de verdad, no quiero

Nova: va por favor Sparx

Sparx: (con un tono más enfadado) que no nova, he dicho que no y es que no.

Nova: Sparx come, no ves que no puedes estar sin comer

Sparx: que no quiero nova eres una pesada, déjame en paz

(Sparx se levantó con la intención de irse lejos de nova pero nova le cogió del brazo para que no se fuera)

Nova : (tono enfadada) no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así, yo no te he hecho nada malo solo quería que comieras un poco por tu propio bien.

Sparx: (enfadado) PUES TRANQUILA QUE NO NECESITO TU AYUDA PARA NADA!

Nova: (enfadada) PUES VALE, NO ME PIENSO PREOCUPAR MAS POR TI, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!

Sparx: (enfadado) ESO HARE TRANQUILA!

De repente, mientras discutían, ocurrió una cosa que ellos no se esperaban, el piloto automático del súper robot les metió por un campo de asteroides y varios de ellos dieron contra el robot causando barios daños y uno de esos asteroides choco directamente contra el puño cohete donde Sparx y nova estaban

(Ruidos de golpes)

Nova: QUE ES ESE RUIDO TAN FUERTE?!

Sparx: (Sparx miro por la pantalla del puño cohete) SON ASTEROIDES, Y UNO VIENE DIRECTAMENTE HACIA AQUÍ!

El asteroide choco contra el puño cohete con tanta fuerza que lo desengancho del súper robot dejándolo sin control, Sparx tomo los controles del puño cohete intentando controlar el puño cohete, pero fue un intento inútil, los controles de navegación no funcionaban, y el asteroide que choco contra ellos hizo un gran agujero en la nave que hacía junto con la opresión del espacio atraía las cosas hacia fuera de la nave.

Sparx estaba agarrado a los controles de navegación pero nova no tuvo tanta suerte y salió despedida hacia fuera de la nave.

Nova: SPARX!

Sparx vio con horror como nova salió disparada del puño cohete y Sparx, sin pensárselo dos veces, soltó los mandos y se lanzó tras ella.

Mientras caían Sparx consiguió agarrar a nova y la envolvió entre sus brazos y de repente, todo se volvió negro…

Continuara…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

(En el súper robot, las 10:30 de la mañana)

Los miembros del escuadrón de sureño despertando, el primero fue Otto, que como no era de extrañar empezó a correr por todo el súper robot de las ganas que tenía de salir y mojarse en las aguas azules del planeta Aurora.

Chiro tenía ganas de ir y divertirse, pero se lo tomaba con más calma, Antauri y Gibson se despertaron gracias a los chillidos y las carreras que pegaba Otto por los pasillos.

Otto: VA VAGOS DESPERTAR, QUE TENEMOS QUE BAÑARNOS YA!

Gibson: relajaste Otto, el agua no se va a ir del planeta, además, estaremos aquí 5 días, te vas a atraer de tanta agua.

Otto: ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS, PERO QUE MUCHAS GANAS DE IR

Antauri: jaja lo sabemos Otto, pero recuerda, tienes que estar siempre alerta, aún que sean unos días de descanso, nunca suaves lo que puede suceder.

Otto: joo Antauri, tu subes el ánimo a cualquiera... (Irónicamente hablando)

Gibson: yo iré a preparar unos bocadillos para almorzar primero

Chiro: me parece bien... Por cierto, donde están novia y Sparx?

Gibson: devén de seguir durmiendo

Otto: (cara de malvado) jajaja yo me encargo de despertarlos muahahaha

Antauri: vale, pero ten cuidado, ya suaves como es novia cuando se enfada, y si la despiertas seguro que se enfada.

Otto: si, lo se Antauri... Tranquilo, a ella la despertare con tranquilidad

Chiro: jajaja bien, yo iré preparando las cosas para cuando salgamos a jugar con el agua.

Antauri: yo ayudare a Gibson con los bocadillos.

Mientras tanto Otto fue con cuidado a la habitación de nova y golpeo a la puerta

Otto: nova, estas dormida?

(No hubo respuesta)

Otto: nova...

(Silencio)

Otto: (se extrañó) pues tendré que entrar, suerte que se cómo habría puertas sin necesidad de la llave

Otto consiguió abrir la puerta y entrar, se acercó con cuidado a la cama para despertarla, pero se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía

Otto: Mmm... Nova no está en la cama? Dónde puede estar?

Luego Otto entro en la habitación de Sparx, pero también de dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba en su cama.

Otto: esto es muy extraño, será mejor que se lo diga a los demás.

Y Otto corrió a decírselo.

Otto entro en la cocina donde Antauri y Gibson estaban haciendo los bocadillos, pero fue tan rápido que de la carrera estaba cansado i necesitaba un poco de aire

Gibson: que sucede Otto? Enfadaste a nova y te persigue?

Otto: no... Algo peor

Antauri: como que peor?

Otto: me parece que Sparx y nova han desaparecido

Gibson y Antauri: DESAPARECIDO?!

Otto: si, no están en sus habitaciones y he estado buscando por el súper robot y nada, ni rastro de ellos

De repente escucharon a Chiro que pegó un chillido y fueron corriendo para ver qué había sucedido

Chiro: HAAAAA!

Antauri: que sucede Chiro?

Chiro: mirar hay (señalo a la parte donde debería de estar el puño cohete de Sparx)

Gibson: que ha pasado? Donde está el cohete de Sparx?!

Antauri: y lo más importante es, donde están ellos ahora, hay que intentar ponernos en contacto con ellos

Antauri: Gibson, ves a la sala de mandos y busca algún rastro de su señal que nos pueda indicar sus ubicaciones.

Gibson: ahora mismo me pongo a ello

Chiro: yo intentare detectarlos usando el poder primate

Antauri: de acuerdo, ayudare a Otto a crear algún vehículo que nos pueda servir para ir por estas tierras para poder ir a buscarlos cuando sepamos sus ubicaciones

Chiro: bien, no hay tiempo que perder podría estar en graves problemas

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

**(Las 11:40 de la mañana)**

Sparx: (abría los ojos muy lentamente) ha... Que daño, que dolor de cabeza…

Sparx se levantó lentamente fritándose la cabeza con una mano y se puso a mirar a su alrededor para ver donde estaba, estaba en la costa de una especie de isla, lo más probable es que estuvieran en el planeta Aurora.

Sparx: debimos de caer en alguna parte del planeta aurora… O NO, DONDE ESTA NOVA?!

Sparx se puso rápidamente a mirar a su alrededor y gritar su nombre con la esperanza de encontrar a nova.

Sparx: NOVA… DONDE ESTAS NOVA!

Sparx vio con horror el cuerpo de nova tirado en el suelo, estaba unos pasos más adelante de él y sin pensárselo dos veces fue y se puso de rodillas al lado de ella y la recogió entre sus brazos intentando hacer que abriera los ojos.

Sparx: (mirando hacia nova) NOVA, PUEDES OIRME?...

Nova: (no respondía)

Sparx: (la empezó a balancear) NOVA… POR FAVOR… ABRE LOS OJOS.

Nova: (seguía sin reaccionar)

Sparx se estaba preocupando porque nova no reaccionaba ante nada, pero se dio cuenta de que seguía viva, porque podía ver su estómago subir y bajar y eso significaba que estaba respirando.

Sparx se puso de pie con nova en sus brazos y decidió encontrar algún lugar donde ponerse a cubierto, entonces Sparx encontró una cueva yendo hacia dentro de la isla y decidió entrar con ella. Al entrar la tumbo en el suelo y Sparx se dio cuenta de que nova se había roto la pierna derecha por el accidente, y Sparx decidió salir de la cueva, pero sin alejarse demasiado por si nova despertaba, para buscar alimentos en los arboles de la zona y utensilios que le podrían servir para curarle la pierna a nova.

**(Las 13:00 de la tarde)**

(Antes de salir de la cueva)

Sparx: (miro hacia nova y puso su mano en la frente de nova y le susurro) tranquila nova... te pondrás bien… te lo prometo.

Sparx: (sale de la cueva y se dice a el mismo) bien, para la pierna de nova necesitare un par de palos fuertes y lo más rectos posibles para mantener su pierna recta y varias hojas para usarlas como vendas.

Sparx vio unas ramas que le irían muy bien en la copa de un árbol y decidió separarlos del árbol disparando hacia ellas con sus imanes, pero al intentarlo se dio cuenta de que no le reaccionaban los imanes

Sparx: (mirando a sus manos enfadado) va imanes, no me falléis ahora!

Sparx: (lo volvió a intentar, pero fue inútil) buen, pues si no queréis funcionar tendré que subir y coger las ramas yo mismo!

Y tal como lo dijo lo hizo, Sparx se puso a escalar el árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello, una vez arriba consiguió llegar hasta las ramas y cogerlas, pero cuando Sparx tenía las ramas en las manos se resbalo del árbol y se cayó de él y al caerse se hizo un corte en el brazo, pero él estaba tan ocupado preocupándose por conseguir las ramas que no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

Al cabo de un tiempo Sparx consiguió obtener las dos ramas, varias piezas de frutas y un montón se hojas, y se fue corriendo hacia dentro de la cueva para ver si novase había despertado, pero nada, nova seguía sin despertar…

Sparx: (miraba hacia nova preocupado y se dijo) bueno, yo sé que despertara, aprovechare para curarle la pierna

Sparx cogió con mucho cuidado la pierna de nova y la miro, no tenía muy buena pinta, estaba muy inflamada y con lo que el tenia no sería suficiente, tenía que encontrar al súper robot para poder llevarla al laboratorio para que Gibson la pudiera tratar.

Sparx: (acabo se vendarle la pierna a nova) bien, esto ya está, ahora tengo que ver si consigo contactar con el equipo.

Sparx: (salió fuera de la cueva con la esperanza de encontrar más señal) Sparx a escuadrón, me reciben!?...

(Sin respuesta)

Sparx: (lo volvió a intentar, esta vez chillando) SPARX A ESPUADRON… ME RECIBEN!? NECESITAMOS AYUDA, NOVA ESTA HERIDA!

(Sin respuesta)

**(Las 15:00 de la tarde)**

Sparx dejo de intentar contactar con el equipo y estaba muy triste porque no consiguió contactar con su equipo, pero mientras intentaba contactar con el equipo vio un poco a lo lejos de la cueva la sabana que nova trajo al puño cohete antes de que ocurriera el accidente.

Sparx fue como un rayo a recogerla

Sparx: bien, la sabana de nova, me ira bien para que no entre en frio por si se hace de noche y no nos han encontrado todavía.

Sparx, con la sabana en las manos, fue de regreso hacia la cueva, pero lo que él no se esperaba fue ver a nova que estaba débilmente despierta y de pie apoyada en la pared

Sparx: (sorprendido) NOVA! ESTAS BIEN!

Pero a nova se le cerraron los ojos otra vez y se desplomo hacia adelante, pero Sparx tubo buenos reflejos, tiro la sabana y consiguió agarrar a nova antes de que callera al suelo

Sparx: (tenia a nova en sus brazos) NOVA, DESPIERTA NOVA…

Nova: (apretó los ojos y los fue abriendo lentamente y susurro muy flojito) s-sparx…

Sparx: (aliviado de que haya abierto los ojos al fin la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho) ho nova…NUNCA VUELVAS A DARME UN SUSTO ASI, ME OYES, NUNCA!?

Nova: (se sonrojo un poco y soltó una risita) jajaja, Sparx, hace falta más que un campo de asteroides para acabar con migo.

Sparx y nova se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos y luego se dejaron de mirar de golpe, nova se intentó poner de pie pero la pierna le hacía mucho daño. Sparx al ver el gesto de dolor de nova la recogió en sus brazos para llevársela hacia centro de la cueva y la coloco tumbada en el suelo pero con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, después fue a recoger la sabana y entrarla dentro de la cueva y al entrarla la uso para tapar a nova

Sparx: (tapando a nova) estas bien nova? Te duele algo?

Nova: estoy bien Sparx tranquilo

Sparx miro con cara de tristeza hacia la pierna de nova que estaba vendada con las hojas que él había recogido

Sparx: (con cara de tristeza) y… tu pierna…

Nova al ver su cara de preocupación contesto rápidamente

Nova: (nova sonrio y puso su mano encima de la mano de Sparx y le dijo) Sparx, estoy bien, y todo es gracias a ti…

Sparx sabía que nova mentía, podía ver que la pierna le hacía mucho daño, pero nova se aguantaba el dolor para que Sparx no se preocupara.

Sparx: (aparto la mano de nova de la tuya y salió de la cueva con la cabeza agachada para que nova no pudiera ver su cara, pero lo que él no sabe, es que nova se dio cuenta de que Sparx estaba a punto de llorar por que vio una lagrima que se le escapó al salir de la cueva

Nova: (preocupada susurro su nombre sin que él se diera cuenta) Sparx…

continuara...


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

(dentro del súper robot)

**(Las 15:00 de la tarde)**

En el súper robot todo estaban buscando la madera de saber dónde se encontraban Sparx y nova, después de una larga búsqueda se reunieron todos en la sala de mandos, todos menos Otto.

(En la sala de mandos)

Chiro: alguien ha descubierto algo sobre donde pueden estar Sparx y Nova?

Todos se quedaron en silencio y tristes por no encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de Chiro

Chiro: (agacho la cabeza con tristeza) ya veo… que podemos hacer?

Gibson: no lo sé Chiro… no lo sé, en los radares no apareció ninguna señal ni de Sparx ni de Nova

Chiro: yo tampoco, no pude encontrar sus presencias con el poder primate

Gibson: y si están… bueno… ya sabéis…

Chiro: NO, ni lo pienses, no pueden estar muertos, de eso estoy seguro

Gibson: pero…

Chiro: QUE NO!

Antauri: yo estoy de acuerdo con Chiro, Sparx y Nova son muy fuertes y hemos pasado por situaciones más difíciles que estas

Gibson: tienes razón Antauri, siento haber pensado así

Chiro: no pasa nada Gibson… por cierto, donde esta Otto?

Antaury: está terminando el vehículo que estamos construyendo para la búsqueda por el planeta, porque al no estar el puño cohete de sparx enganchado al súper robot hace que el súper robot no tenga equilibrio. Por eso con este vehículo podremos usarlo perfectamente.

Chiro: bien, pues cuando lo termine podremos usarlo para hacer búsquedas por el planeta

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Otto estaba en su taller acabando de hacer el vehículo,

Otto: (acaba de construir el vehículo y se seca el sudor de la frente con la mano mientras da una bufada de cansancio) buf… ha costado lo suyo, pero ya está terminado. Espero que Gibson y Chiro hayan descubierto donde están Sparx y Nova y que estén sanos y salvos.

Entonces Otto fue a su mesa de trabajo por un trapo para limpiarse las manos, entonces Otto decidió abrir la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire del exterior, per al abrir la ventana no pudo evitar asomarse para ver el exterior y se dio cuenta de que a lo lejos había una nube de humo, como si esa parte estuviera el ardiendo o como si algo se hubiera estrellado…

Entonces a Otto se le ocurrió que lo más seguro es que fuera el puño cohete de Sparx al estrellarse contra el suelo y eso significaba que Sparx y nova estarían hay también.

Otto, sin pensárselo dos veces fue corriendo hasta la sala de mandos donde estaban todos los compañeros para informar de la noticia.

**(Las 15:20 de la tarde)**

(En la sala de mandos)

Otto: (exhausto por todo lo que avía corrido) CHICOS, CHICOS! Creo… creo que se dónde están

(Todos le miraron con atención)

Antauri: donde crees que están Otto?

Otto: mira al exterior

Todos fueron a la pantalla del ordenador principal de súper robot, Gibson activo las cámaras exteriores y vieron la nave de humo que venía de lo lejos.

Chiro: que abra pasado hay?

Otto: seguro que ese humo lo causo el puño cohete de sparx al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Gibson: (miro hacia Otto) tienes razón Otto, es muy probable k sea la nave de Sparx. Este planeta es totalmente desierto por culpa de las bajas temperaturas que hay por las noches, así que tienen que ser ellos

Chiro: pues no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos a rescatarlos!

Antauri: (puso su mano en el hombro de Chiro) no quieras correr Chiro, antes tenemos que coger provisiones

Otto: (sonrió y puso un pulgar en alto) yo me encargo ahora mismo de las provisiones.

Antauri: (asintió con la cabeza) de acuerdo Otto.

Otto se fue corriendo a llenar el vehículo de provisiones y cuando Otto se fue Chiro se dio cuenta de que Gibson tenía cara de preocupación y de terror al mismo tiempo y quería saber que le pasaba

Chiro: (miro hacia Gibson) Gibson, sucede algo malo?

Gibson: (miro hacia Chiro) me da que si Chiro, y bastante grave

Antauri: (preocupado) que sucede Gibson?

Gibson: os acordáis de lo que sucede cuando hace mucho frio y nova se empieza a congelar, verdad…?

Entonces, de repente, Chiro y Antauri sabían cuál era el problema al que Gibson se refería.

Chiro: O NO, SI NO CONSEGUIMOS QUE ENTREN DENTRO DEL SUPER ROBOT ANTES DE QUE SEA DE NOCHE Y BAJEN LAS TEMPERATURAS… NOVA…

Antauri: (interrumpió a Chiro) si Chiro… Nova podría volver a perder el control de su cuerpo y convertirse en una bomba de calor descontrolada.

**(Las 15:40 de la tarde)**

Chiro: PUES A QUE ESPERAMOS CHICOS, NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER!

Entonces, De repente, Otto regreso a la sala de mando.

Otto: ya está el coche lleno de provisiones por si sucediera algo

Chiro: (mirando a Otto) perfecto Otto, nos iremos ya mismo

Antauri: bien, yo me quedare aquí con Gibson vigilando el súper robot… tú y Otto iréis en busca de Sparx y Nova, será lo mejor

(Todos estuvieron de acuerdo)

Gibson: a esperar, antes de iros os tengo que dar una cosa.

Chiro: (miro con curiosidad que esa lo que Gibson les quería dar) que es Gibson?

Gibson: (le mostro a Chiro una especie de caramelo de color verde brillante) es un experimento que he inventado, no sé con certeza si funcionara porque no lo he probado aun, pero en teoría debería de ayudar al cuerpo de nova a controlar su calor corporal si llega a descontrolarse, tenéis que hacer que se la tome si sucede.

Chiro: (asintió con la cabeza) de acuerdo Gibson

Chiro y Otto fueron al vehículo y salieron rápidamente fuera del robot en busca de Sparx y nova

Continuara…


	6. Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6

**(Las 16:15 de la tarde)**

Nova se había quedado dormida dentro de la cueva mientras que Sparx estaba sentado en una roca fuera de la cueva pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Sparx se puso a pensar en una manera de poder contactar con el equipo.

Sparx: (pensando) tiene que haber alguna manera de conseguir contactar con el escuadrón, pero como…

Entonces Sparx olfateo un olor… era como de algo que se quemaba, entonces Sparx decidió escalar un árbol de la zona para poder tener más campo de visión y entonces Sparx pudo ver una nube de humo que venía de lo lejos, entre los árboles.

Sparx: (subido al árbol) Mmm… y ese humo? Según Nova este planeta está totalmente desierto, a no ser… CLARO! ESE HUMO LO TIENE QUE AVER CAUSADO EL PUÑO COHETE AL EXTRELLARSE CONTRA EL PLANETA!

Entonces Sparx bajo del árbol y fue directamente hacia dentro de la cueva para avisar a Nova de lo que había visto.

(Dentro de la cueva)

Sparx entro dentro de la cueva con la intención de llamar a Nova pero al ver que Nova estaba profundamente dormida de tapo la boca con rapidez para no despertarla, entonces decidió esperar a que de despierte por sí misma. Sparx se sentó al otro extremo de la cueva, mirando como Nova dormía profundamente

Sparx: (mirando a nova dormir con mirada de enamorado) es tan bonita… incluso cuando está dormida.

Entonces, de repente, Nova empezó a poner cara de dolor pero seguía dormida. Sparx al ver esa expresión en la cara de Nova se levantó de donde estaba y se fue al lado de Nova a ver que le pasaba

Sparx: (mirando a nova preocupado) Nova, estas bien?

Cuando Sparx le pregunto a Nova si estaba bien, de repente, a Nova se le quito la expresión de dolor de su rostro y volvió a estar plácidamente dormida, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces Sparx se le ocurrió aprovechar que nova estaba dormida para destaparla un poco para poder ver como estaba la pierna de Nova, entonces Sparx se sorprendió de como Nova tenía la pierna, seguía hinchada y se había puesto de un color morado. Sparx savia que Nova necesitaba que Gibson la curara y para eso tenía que conseguir llegar al súper robot lo antes posible, si no lo hacía Nova podría empeorar.

Sparx: (preocupado y casi llorando susurro) o no… Nova… todo esto es por mi culpa

Entonces Sparx vio que nova empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente, se estaba despertando, entonces Sparx rápidamente la volvió a tapar para que nova no pudiera ver que Sparx le estaba mirando la pierna. Entonces nova se despertó y vio a Sparx a su lado con cara de preocupación en su rostro.

Nova: (bostezo) Sparx… pasa algo malo?

Sparx: (negó con la cabeza) no, está todo bien, porque lo preguntas?

Nova: no, por nada, es solo que se te ve preocupado.

Sparx: tranquilo, estoy bien… no pasa nada.

Sparx: tienes hambre nova?

Nova: (le rugió la barriga) jaja va a ser que sí.

Sparx: (sonrió un poco por lo sucedido) bien, espera, te traeré algo

Entonces Sparx se acordó de las piezas de frutas que trajo antes, cuando fue a buscar las hojas y las ramas para la pierna de Nova, entonces Sparx se levantó y fue a donde las avía colocado. Sparx cogió una naranja que había en el montón de frutas y regreso hacia la posición de Nova y se la entrego

Sparx: (dándole la naranja a Nova) toma, come un poco, te ira bien

Nova: (recogió la naranja) gracias… pero no me la voy a comer

Sparx se sorprendió por lo que le dijo nova de que no se comería la naranja sabiendo que ella tenía hambre.

Sparx: (sorprendido) no te la vas a comer? Por qué?

Nova: (tono serio) no pienso comer si tú no comes.

Sparx: (hizo una sonrisa falsa) Nova, yo ya he comido antes

Nova: (tono serio) no me mientas Sparx, lo puedo ver en tu cara

Entonces se quedaron mirando mutuamente un tiempo en silencio, Sparx savia que Nova era capaz de no comer.

**(Las 17:05 de la tarde)**

Sparx: (aparto la mirada) está bien Nova, tu ganas, comeré con tigo… contenta?

Nova: (sonrió) si

(Entonces Sparx fue a por otra naranja y se sentó al lado de Nova y se pusieron a comer)

Nova: (miro hacia Sparx) me vas a contar ya que es lo que te pasa que nunca comer?

Sparx: (respondió sin mirar a Nova) ya empezamos, quieres dejar ese tema tranquilo

Nova: (seria) no… no hasta que no me digas que te sucede

Sparx: (con tono enfadó) DEJAME EN PAZ!

Entonces Sparx se levantó y camino hacia adelante para irse y nova rápidamente reacciono al ver que se iba y se puso de pie sin acordarse de que tenía la pierna herida y al apolarla contra en suelo le hizo daño y pego un chillido y se volvió a sentar al duelo de golpe. Entonces Sparx al oírla chillar se giró y se agacho.

Sparx: (preocupado) NOVA! ESTAS BIEN?

Nova: (mirándose y frotándose la pierna) si… estoy bien

Entonces Nova se dio cuenta de que Sparx estaba a punto de echarse a llorar como la última vez.

Nova: (preocupada) Sparx, que te pasa, ocurre algo malo?

Sparx: (llorando) si nova, sí que pasa algo, que soy un desastre…

(Nova se sorprendió por la respuesta de Sparx)

Nova: Sparx, tú no eres un desastre, por qué dices eso?

Sparx: porque es verdad nova, siempre acaban haciendo daño a la gente que me importa por mi culpa, por mi culpa hubo la última guerra, por mi culpa tú te caíste por el agujero de gusano, por mi culpa…

Entonces, de repente, Sparx se quedó callado ante lo que había sucedido, Nova le estaba abrazando.

Nova: (abrazando a Sparx) cállate, solo dices tonterías, nada de todo lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya, además, fuiste tú el que me salvo del accidente y me vendo la pierna. Así que no digas más tonterías como esas nunca más vale?

Sparx : (abrazado a Nova dejo de llorar) gracias Nova, gracias por todo…

Nova: (sonrió) no… gracias a ti Sparx, te quiero mucho

Sparx: (abrazo con más fuerza y le susurro) y yo a ti Nova, te quiero muchísimo nova.

Entonces Sparx y nova se pararon de abrazar y se quedaron mirando a los ojos un buen rato sin decirse nada, hasta que Sparx se empezó a ruborizar por la situación y aparto la vista de Nova. Entonces Sparx se acordó de la nube de humo que vio antes.

Sparx: ha nova, casi se me olvida, cuando estaba fuera de la cueva pude ver una nube de humo que debe de ser el lugar donde el puño cohete debe de haber caído

Nova: (sorprendida) A SI? DONDE!

Sparx: no está muy lejos de aquí, yo creo que en unas 4 horas llegaremos perfectamente, estoy seguro de que ellos vieron el humo y irán también hacia allí.

(Entonces nova miro hacia el exterior de la cueva con cara con cara de preocupación y Sparx se dio cuenta)

Sparx: (miro hacia Nova con preocupación) Nova, pasa algo?

Nova: (tono triste) Sparx… lo siento, pero será mejor que vayas tu solo

Sparx: QUE DICES! NO PIENSO DEJARTE AQUÍ SOLA NOVA!?

Nova: (tono triste) escucha Sparx, hay algo que tu no sabes, este planeta esta desierto porque al irse el sol la temperatura del planeta baja tanto que nadie puede vivir aquí, y tu sabes lo que le pasara a mi cuerpo cuando las temperaturas empiecen a bajar verdad?

Sparx: (estaba en silencio y escuchando con horror a Nova)

Nova: (se le escapo una lagrima) por eso será mejor que vayas tu solo y que me dejes aquí, podría hacerte daño y nunca me lo perdonaría, aparte de que tengo la pierna mal, solo sería un lastre para ti.

Sparx: (se puso de rodillas dándole la espalda a Nova) sube…

Nova: (aun con lágrimas en los ojos se sorprendió) que?

Sparx: he dicho que subas, no te lo voy a repetir.

Nova: no Sparx, ves tu solo

Sparx: (tono enfadado) no te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy ordenando, SUBE!

Entonces Nova se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se subió a la espalda de Sparx, después Sparx aguantaba a Nova en su espalda con las manos mientras que uso la cola para recoger la sabana del suelo y tapar a Nova con ella

Sparx: (mientras tapaba a nova de pregunto) te acuerdas lo que me dijiste en la batalla final contra el rey esqueleto cuando estuve a punto de destruirte?

Nova: (recordando con tristeza) si… dije que te amaba y que no te quería perder

Sparx: exacto, y eso es lo que no voy a hacer, no pienso perderte nova, porque…

(Unos segundos en silencio)

Sparx: porque yo también te amo nova, y si crees que te voy a dejar aquí tirada por que no me conoces

Entonces Sparx se puso de camino hacia la dirección del puño cohete y mientras tanto Nova al escuchar que Sparx dijo que también la amaba no pudo evitar sonreír y se le escapo una lagrima de alegría que callo en la espalda se Sparx.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**(las 18:30 de la tarde)**

Otto y chiro llevaban ya un buen rato de camino con el vehículo en busca de sparx y nova hacia la nube de humo.

(Dentro del vehículo)

Otto: (sentado dentro del vehículo mirando al suelo con tristeza) Chiro… de verdad crees que sparx y nova estarán bien?

Chiro: (conduciendo, mirando hacia a carretera dijo seriamente) claro que si, ellos son muy fuertes, estoy seguro que estarán bien.

Otto: (aun triste) espero que tengas razón Chiro…

Chito: (puso una mano en el hombro de Otto mientras usaba el otro para mover el volante) Otto… si hay algo que aprendí de todo este tiempo que he vivido con vosotros es que nunca hay que perder la esperanza, aparte… Sparx es un estupendo piloto, estoy seguro de que abran salido de esta

Otto: (sonrió y miro hacia Chiro) si, tienes toda la razón Chiro, gracias (Otto bostezo)

Chiro: será mejor que te acuestes un rato a descansar, has estado mucho tiempo despierto haciendo este vehículo, te irá bien descansar un poco.

Otto: no Chiro, no dormiré hasta no haberlos encontrado.

Chiro: está bien.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos Chiro escucho ronquidos y se dio cuenta de que Otto se avía quedado profundamente dormido.

Chiro: (miro de reojo a Otto, sonrió y susurro) descansa Otto…

**(Las 20:07 de la tarde)**

Sparx seguía su camino hacia la nave mientras sostenía a nova en su espalda que se avía quedado dormida por los balanceos que recivia cuando sparx caminaba, al cavo de un rato sparx se paró de golpe, nova al sentirse parada, escucho la respiración de sparx, era una respiración rápida, como de cansancio, entonces nova se despertó y abrió los ojos mirando hacia sparx, vio a sparx parado mirando hacia el suelo con cara de cansancio, nova savia que era de cargar con ella tanto tiempo y ella o soportaba saber que él estaba así por su culpa.

Nova: (despertando con los ojos entrecerrados susurro) sparx…?

Sparx: (respirando fuertemente la miro y le puso su famosa sonrisa) buenos días princesa, ya despertaste.

Nova: (se froto los ojos y sonrió) jajaja vaya sparx, hace tiempo que no me decías cosas así.

Sparx: (buscando aire) jajaja si… (Continúo caminando a paso ligero)

Nova: (mirando a Sparx con preocupación en sus ojos) Sparx… estas bien?

Sparx: (respirando fuertemente) si, estoy bien

Nova: (no se lo creía) Sparx, cuanto llevas caminando con migo a cuestas?

Sparx: (pensando pero sin parar de caminar) ara unas 2 horas, más o menos

Nova: QUE! DOS HORAS?!

Sparx: … si, que pasa?

Nova: como que, qué pasa?! Sparx, tienes que descansar, para y bájame.

Sparx: (negó con la cabeza) no nova, hay que llegar lo antes posible, no hay tiempo que perder

Entonces Sparx se puso de cuatro patas para poder ir más rápido y se puso a correr en dirección hacia el puño cohete, nova savia que Sparx no podía continuar así y rápidamente nova saco su cola por fuera de la sabana que la tapaba y la uso para agarrarse a una rama que salía de suelo, eso izo que Sparx se frenara en seco.

Sparx: (sorprendido y enfadado miro a nova) NOVA! qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Nova: (preocupada) Sparx, por favor, para a descansar

Sparx se quedo mirando los grandes ojos rosados de nova unos segundos, podía ver en su mirada que estaba profundamente preocupada y dejo de mirarlos de golpe

Sparx: (mirando hacia en suelo resoplo) está bien nova, descasare, PERO SOLO 10 MINUTOS, NI UNO MAS!

Nova: (sonrió) vale

Entonces sparx se fue a un árbol cercano y coloco a nova para que esté tumbada cerca del árbol y cuando sparx iba a tapar a nova con la sabana nova le freno con las manos.

Sparx: (sorprendido) que pasa nova, te iba a tapar?

Nova: (negó con la cabeza) esta vez no sparx, ahora te vas a tapar tu y vas a dormir un poco (le guiño un ojo)

Sparx: (sonrojado) que?, no, no voy a dormir con tigo

Nova: (nova sonrió al ver que sparx se sonrojo y tartamudeaba) jajaja si que vas a dormir, porque si no lo haces soy capaz de ponerme de pie y obligarte a que te tumbes con migo, tú mismo.

Entonces sparx no pudo evitar mirarle la pierna de nova y sentirse culpable por ello, y nova rápidamente al ver su cara de preocupación mirando su pierna nova aprovecho para cogerle del brazo y de un tirón lo tiro al suelo haciendo que esté sentado a su lado, lo cual eso hizo que sparx estuviera mas rojo y nervioso.

Entonces nova, aprovechó que sparx estaba un poco paralizado por el momento, cogió la manta y tapo a sparx.

Nova: duerme un poco sparx

sparx no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba muy nervioso por la situación.

Nova: (coloco a sparx de manera que apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombre y le susurro) ahora cierra los ojos

Sparx: (se calmo un poco y se le iban cerrando los ojos lentamente) no… no puedo dormir… hay que continuar

Nova: (susurro) shh… no digas nada, relájate

sparx: (casi dormido) nova...va a anochecer y las temperaturas van a bajar de un momento a otro

Nova: tu tranquilo, yo te despertare

Entonces nova vio a sparx haciendo unos ronquidos en señal de que se había quedado profundamente dormido, nova no pudo evitar verle dormir, era tan lindo cuando dormía…

Nova al saber que sparx estaba profundamente dormido y que no avía nadie alrededor aprovechó y le dio un beso a la frente

Nova: (beso la frente de sparx y dijo muy flojito) buenas noches mi rey.

Continuara…


End file.
